Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Journey of Worlds
by Dragonexx
Summary: Disasters have struck across the continent. With Pokémon forced to flee from their homes it falls to Rescue and Exploration teams to protect them. This story details the adventures of one such team.
1. Arrival

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Journey of Worlds

Chapter 1

Arrival

Plot summary: Disasters suddenly spread across the land. Valleys are flooded, forests are burning. Earthquakes have caused cave-ins to tunnels while plains are tormented by fierce storms. Pokémon habitats have been destroyed forcing survivors to flee. In sensing these disasters Alakazam has telepathically reached out to the Rescue/Exploration teams across the land and ordered them to being refugees to the hidden city, a stone city hidden deep in the mountains which is safe from the disasters. Teams everywhere have risen to this call. This is the chronicle of one such team.

* * *

From across the plains it appeared to be an impassable wall of mountain. The mountains reached high as if to grasp the sky itself. So high the clouds sometimes concealed them allowing the peaks alone to see the sun. Lower down, upon moving closer a narrow parting between two of the mountains revealed itself. The pass winded its way deep into the mountain leading eventually into the heart of the range.

Walking this path was a crowd of Pokémon. They were weary from days of travel, saddened by events of the past, and hopeful about what the future might contain. Each of them had been forced to flee while their homes had been swept away in floods, fires, storms, earthquakes, tornadoes and all sorts of other disasters. Those who remained in the affected areas had become violent and wild.

However, these refugees had lived and were headed towards a city within the mountains. Despite the tragedy they had endured, they still clung to hope, for if they gave up hope what else did they have left?

In this group of refugees were 3 Pokémon. One a Lucario, another a Gardevoir, and a third a Garchomp.

The Gardevoir looked out across the foggy valley. The morning sun hit the fog causing its rays to split creating a sparkling effect upon the valley floor.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"What _would_ be beautiful would be if I could find something to eat, I haven't eaten since yesterday…" Lucario said with a sigh.

"Agreed" Added Garchomp.

There was silence.

"I wonder how the rest of our community is doing in the city?" Gardevoir asked.

"We would know if you hadn't sidetracked us for a day..." Lucario said.

"Well saving that little Oddish from that cave is something a Rescue Team does." Gardevoir reprimanded.

"I suppose..."

More silence.

"By Arceus, my feet hurt..." Lucario complained.

"Well Garchomp's offer to let you ride on him still stands. Right big guy?" Gardevoir said from his back.

"Of course." Garchomp answered.

"Leaders don't ride! Leaders are meant to walk in front, bravely leading their comrades forwards!" Lucario said standing up to full height. He then unintentionally gave a yelp of pain upon stepping on a sharp rock.

Gardevoir sighed "Garchomp, if you please"

Garchomp's tail wrapped around Lucario and lifted him up onto his back.

"Hey! Hey! ... Fine..."

The journey continued in again in silence.

"How much farther?" Lucario asked.

"Honestly you're like a kid... almost there, I can feel it."

Soon the mist parted to reveal a large open stone gateway. At the gateway, a Machoke stood along with a Kadabra.

The two looked over the refugees and then stood aside letting them through. The gateway led to a cliff overlooking a stone city built across the mountains. Parts of it were on the side of the mountains while the main area was in the valley in between. There shops and other facilities stood. Built higher up on the mountainside were houses, the houses even extended into caverns within the mountain.

On the other side of the city stood a massive building built into the side of the mountain.

"Wow!" Lucario said. He pointed at the large building. "What's there?"

"That's the Rescue/Exploration team headquarters" The Kadabra said. If you are a team, you should go register there once you get your new home. Head down the path to your right to the building the path goes towards. There Golduck will help refugees with homes."

"Will do!" He said eagerly.

Forgetting his fatigue, he leaped off of Garchomp and rushed down the hill his comrades struggling to keep up.


	2. Registration

Chapter 2

Registration

The house was a nice one. It was high up on the mountain side and gave a good view of the city. The structure was partially within the side of the mountain and opened to the caves as well.

However it was rather empty on the inside. The few furnishings were a table and chairs and a fireplace.

"Seems a little threadbare..." Lucario said

"Well with all the refugees I would imagine they would be short. Besides if we do well as a team we should have enough to improve this place." Gardevoir reasoned.

Lucario headed back outside. "Well then let's go register!"

* * *

"What? Normal Rank?"

"Sorry, them's the rules."

"But, but, were way more skilled that that!" Lucario complained

"Lucario, hush! The reason were normal rank is because none of the work we've done is official. Besides rank doesn't matter so much as seeing the smiling faces of Pokémon once we rescue them!" Gardevoir's eyes shined.

Lucario stifled a laugh. "That sounded incredibly cheesy."

"It did not!" Gardevoir protested.

"Actually I'd have to agree with your friend on that, miss." Said the Haunter at the desk.

"Hmmph!"

"Anyways... Take these forms to the Ninjask over there. He'll register them and then your free to begin your work as an official Rescue/Exploration team."

"All right!"

Lucario was making his way towards the registration room when someone rushed past him shoving him to the ground.

"Outta the way kid."

The Pokémon, a Toxicroak, headed out of the headquarters.

Lucario stood up quickly. "Hey! Get back here!"

He was about to run after him when Gardevoir grabbed his wrist. "Leave it. We have better things to tend to than some jerk."

"Fine..."

They entered the registration room and handed their form to Ninjask. He handed them a pack. "This is a bag in which to hold all your gear. It may look small but you'll be surprised how much it can hold."

"Cool!" Lucario reached for the pack.

"No, _I'll_ be holding the gear!" Gardevoir said, taking the pack from his hands.

"What? Why?"

"Because the last time I let you carry the gear you and Garchomp ate all the food and then wasted our only quick orb playing speed tag. And that was only the first of many things to go wrong with that mission..."

"Fine..."

They left the room.

"All right. Now that were an official team lets go look at the mission board."

As they walked out of the hallway another figure walked past them. It was a Gallade.

Gardevoir blushed. She was about to say something when Lucario grabbed her wrist. "Leave it. We have better things to tend to than some jerk."

"H-hey!" Gardevoir protested.

He pulled her over to the mission board.

Gardevoir went over to the mission board and looked it over. "Hmm... I wonder which would be a good one. Here! This one!"

* * *

Kidnapping!

Client: Luxio  
Objective: A group of wild Fearow kidnapped my friend, Sandshrew! Please help him!  
Location: Tall Forest  
Reward: Yellow Gummi

* * *

"Aww... Fearow? I've bad experiences with flying Pokémon. All stemming back to that mission that went horribly wrong... Can't we do another one? Besides the reward is crappy."

"No! That Sandshrew is in danger with every second we waste talking here. Go back home and get Garchomp! I will prepare the gear. Meet me by the flight area. Flying Pokémon are giving rescue teams rides to their destinations. We'll arrive faster at the forest." Gardevoir said.

"...Fine" Lucario said

"Great!" Gardevoir smiled and then ran off.

Lucario headed back to the house to wake Garchomp muttering "Whose the leader here?"

* * *

Lucario made his way towards their house getting lost several times. "Stupid city. Stupid buildings. Stupid Gardevoir. They all say I'm the leader but do I get to decide anything? _Nooo_! She always says 'we have to do this' 'What do you think your doing?' 'Follow me!'. Why make me the leader then?"

Looking around he found he had no idea where he was. Giving up entirely on navigating the streets he jumped up onto the rooftops and hopped across them towards the house. Reaching there he found Garchomp napping out in the sun.

Gently prodding him he said. "Wake up big guy. We have work to do."  
Garchomp didn't stir.

"C'mon wake up!" Lucario said. Again no reaction. Garchomp kept on snoring.

"Wake up Garchomp!" He shouted again to no reaction. Then he tried to move his body. This resulted in Garchomp giving a yawn and then rolling over onto Lucario.

"AUGH! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

Garchomp gave a snort and woke up. "Huhwah?" He stood up.

Lucario stood up as well moaning in pain. The feeling soon faded and he said "We have a job now. Let's go."

Together the two of them departed to meet up with Gardevoir.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter up soon!

* * *

I believe some explanations are due:

Team Windriders (Turns out I haven't mentioned their team name yet...)

Lucario

The Leader

Personality: Brave, somewhat arrogant, determined, protective, energetic.

Lucario is the founder and leader of Team Windriders (He had wanted to call it Team Lucario but the others protested). The friendship of the three goes back to when they were a Gible, Riolu and Ralts. While they may have their arguments from time to time they really deeply care for one another. Lucario may act aloof at times but he will always stand up for others no matter what. In battle he manipulates the Aura along with his martial arts.

Gardevoir

The Brains

Personality: Caring, dreamer, hopeless romantic, tends to keep a level head in most situations acting as the voice of reason... but get her angry... _

Gardevoir has been friends with the boys since as long as she can remember. She always hung around with them back in the community they used to reside in. Within the group she is the smartest and is capable of planning far in advance to succeed on missions. During battle she generally keeps her distance using her psychic powers to aid and heal her teammates while attacking her enemies.

Garchomp

The Muscle

Personality: Docile, peaceful, lazy and generally sleeps a lot, despite first impressions he is more than just muscle and can be intelligent when he puts his mind to it.

Garchomp is the big man of the team. He generally spends his time sleeping or eating. However, despite his slow appearance he is very fierce when riled up. Should others (especially his friends) be threatened he will stop at nothing to protect them. He is quite good at solving disputes often settling arguments between Lucario and Gardevoir. In battle he relies on his size and strength to knock enemies aside.

Others:

Alakazam

Heads all Rescue and Exploration teams and runs the Hidden City. When the disasters first struck he telepathically sent a message telling refugees to head towards the city.

Gallade

Is in charge of the Exploration Teams who scout out new areas and investigate matters.

Toxicroak

Is the leader of another Rescue Team with questionable morals.


	3. The First Mission

Chapter 3

The First Mission

* * *

The Pidgeot dropped off the group at the edge of Tall Forest. As the three of them got off the bird Pokemon spoke.

"I'll be waiting out here. Once you find Sandshrew, return here and I'll bring all four of you back to town."

Alright, thanks!" Gardevoir said.

The three of them headed into the woods. True to it's name the trees of the forest were amazingly tall, so tall that often, one couldn't see the top. All throughout the forest echoed the cries of bird and insect Pokemon. The ground was covered in a layer of fallen leaves and seeds that crunched underfoot as they walked. The air was filled with the scent of earth and dirt, coupled with that of perhaps fruit trees in the distance. As they journeyed deeper into the forest, they came across a tree that was even bigger than the rest. It stretched up almost impossibly tall. Within it's branches, flying pokemon made their nests, and flitted about. Hanging from the branches was an abundance of fruit, of which the inhabitants of that tree ate. Lucario walked closer to the tree, and placed his palm on it's trunk. He closed his eyes and concentrated. From that, he sensed an even greater abundance of life than what his eyes and ears told him. Lucario smiled slightly. He always liked coming to forests. Aura, the energy of life, was strong in places such as these, where living things surrounded him.

"This tree is known as a Grandwood Tree." Gardevoir said. "Though rare in this part of Tall Forest, the deeper one treks in to the forest, the more common they become, until they become the dominant type of tree."

"Aaand the moment is ruined." Lucario said with a sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing... Let's just keep moving."

The three of them continued deeper into the forest, observing the peaceful scenery something began to bite at Lucario. He turned to Gardevoir. "Okay, I have something I need to ask."

"What?"

"This place seems normal and peaceful. Almost too peaceful. Why are there no disasters here?"

"I wondered that myself." Gardevoir answered. "I asked around town before we left actually."

"What did they say?" Garchomp asked.

"The areas closer to the Hidden City are apparently safe and peaceful, generally. The disasters have only affected areas farther from here. You remember when we crossed the Remoraid River at the far side of the Hazy Mountains? They say that's actually the boundary."

"Huh." Lucario did remember their journey to the Ancient City getting easier once they entered the Hazy Mountains. "I wonder why?"

"The entire area, surrounded by the Hazy Mountains on three sides, and the sea on the fourth, is known as the Hidden Lands. The Ancient City exists in a mountain range in the center of the entire area. It's believed that a legendary Pokemon protects the Hidden Lands from the disasters."

"Which one?" Garchomp asked.

"Nobody knows." Gardevoir said.

"So the Hidden Lands are safe from the disasters?"

"That's what Alakazam promised." Gardevoir said. "So far there haven't been any. Although we still have to deal with our share of outlaws, like these Fearow were after."

"Yeah! What Rescue Teams are for!"

"So what are Explorers for?" Garchomp asked.

"Exploration missions differ from Rescue missions in that their main task is information gathering. As the Hidden Lands have already been mapped out almost entirely by it's residents, there's not much need for Exploration Missions around here, although occasionally a strange artifact will be unearthed."

"So if there's not much need for Explorer Pokemon, why do you want to be one?" Lucario asked.

"Because Explorers are needed much more _outside_ the Hidden Lands." Gardevoir said. "The disasters there can cause chaotic warps and distortions in the layout of the land, making it extremely difficult to navigate them. These distortions are termed Mystery Dungeons. An Explorers job is to guide the rest of their team through the maze towards their destination, while the Rescuers ensure team safety and the completion of the objective. While the two groups used to work separately, recently, they are starting to share teams, making competing missions more efficient that way."

"Nice." Lucario said

* * *

They continued their trek through the forest. As they progressed, it got steadily darker, as the trees grew larger and their leaves formed a canopy above them.

"We head up now." Gardevoir said, pointing towards the branches that were now thick enough to walk across. Lucario leaped up, easily making his way up the side until he reached the branches.

Gardevoir climbed onto Garchomps's back and held on as Garchomp dug his claws into the trunk of the tree, and climbed up to where Lucario was.

"Alright." Gardevoir said, as she dismounted. "So the Fearows nest shouldn't be far from here."

True to her words, the group could hear squawking and wings flapping, followed by a scream of horror.

"Hurry!" Lucario said. He rushed forwards, and leaped though some leaves. The others quickly followed.

In front of them lay a nest, in which was sitting a Sandshrew. It was curled up in a ball and trembling in fear. Surrounding it were six Fearow.

"Where is it?!" They squawked. "Where have you hidden it?!"

Lucario stepped forwards. "Let him go!"

One of the Fearow turned towards him. "A newcomer!"

"A Rescuer!" Another squawked.

"An interferer!"

"A meddler!"

Gardevoir managed to make her way through the leaves and looked at the group of Fearow. An expression of confusion crossed her face.

"Lucario, Garchomp! There's something strange about them! I can sense it in their minds!" She said.

"What?"

"_Air Slash!_" One of the Fearow cried. A wave of rending air shot from it's wings to strike Lucario, knocking him back.

The rest of the Fearow took off, and attacked.

Lucario rolled as one came charging down at him with a _Fury Attack. _As the Fearow came around for another strike, Lucario ducked beneath the sweep of it's talons and struck upwards with his fist, now coated in cold and ice.

_"Ice Punch_!" The blow struck the Fearow on the head and knocked it flying. It landed on it's back, unconscious.

Two more came after Garchomp, who swiped at them with his claws. They dodged, and then slammed him with a _Wing Attack._ Garchomp was tough however, and their attacks meant little. Garchomp then spun and slammed one with his tail, knocking it away, before shouting. "_Dragon Claw_!"

His claws sharpened, and slashed the other Fearow, knocking it to the ground.

Two attacked Gardevoir. She ducked beneath one and then held out her hand. A psychic barrier deflected an _Air Slash _attack. Her eyes then glowed with multiple colors. She shouted "_Psybeam!_" and a multicolored beam shot out from her eyes. It struck one Fearow, who screeched in pain and then crashed to the ground. The other Fearow dove again, catching Gardevoir off guard.

_"Wing Attack!" _It shouted, striking with it's spread wings. Gardevoir stumbled back, and then fired another _Psybeam_ at it, knocking it out.

The last Fearow, stayed at a ranges, firing _Air Slash_ at him repeatedly, and avoiding Lucario's attemps to leap up and strike.

"Alright forget this! _Aura Sphere_!" Lucario held out his hand, and a glowing blue sphere made of pure aura formed. The _Aura Sphere _flew towards the Fearow, hitting it head on and sending it crashing to the ground.

"And that takes care of that." Lucario said. He turned to Gardevoir. "So what were you saying about their mi- Your hurt!"

"Don't worry, it's minor."

"Even so, I can fix it." Lucario placed his hand on Gardevoir. It glowed blue with his aura, and then surrounded Gardevoir. "_Heal Pulse_!"

Gardevoir's wound was healed.

"Then it would hardly be fitting for me to not return the favor. _Heal Pulse_!" Gardevoir placed her hand on Lucario, and psychic energy surrounded him, healing his wounds.

"And you big guy." Lucario said, using _Heal Pulse _on Garchomp.

"Thanks."

The Sandshrew in the nest slowly uncurled from a ball and looked up. "A-are they gone?" He asked.

"Don't worry, your safe now." Gardevoir said. She walked over to the Sandshrew.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, one of the fearow stirred. The others followed suit, slowly standing up.

The team prepared to fight again, while Sandshrew hid behind them. However, the Fearow had no intention of fighting apparently. They looked around in confusion, as if waking up from a dream. Then they took off without a word, leaving the group behind.

"What was that about?"

"I told you, I felt something controlling them, like a psychic force."

"Some Psychic pokemon was controlling them?" Lucario asked. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell."

"Huh, well that's troublesome."

A soft voice sounded from behind them. "Are you guys Rescuers?"

Lucario leaped away, spun around and dropped into a fighting stance. After a second he relaxed. "Whoa, forgot about the little guy there!"

Gardevoir knelt next to the Sandshrew. "Yes, were here to Rescue you. Your friend Luxio posted a mission request."

"Luxio did? I'll have to thank him!" Sandshrew said.

"Yes." Gardevoir said. "Now then, why were they after you in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. The Fearow usually don't bother anyone. We've come across each other before without any problems."

"Maybe you took something of theirs? They were asking 'where is it?' over and over." Lucario suggested.

"No! I didn't steal anything!"

"You sure?"

"Well, this morning I found this weird looking object and a strange Pokemon inside the hollow of a tree."

"What kind of Pokemon, and what kind of object?" Gardevoir asked.

"I don't know about either. The Pokemon was hurt, so I took it and the strange object to Lilligant."

"Lilligant?"

"She's really good with herbs and medicine."

"Take us to her then." Gardevoir said. "Perhaps we can get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Lilligant lived slightly farther into the forest. In front of her tree there was a rare parting in the leaves above allowing natural sunlight to leak through. Beneath there was a garden where various herbs and plants grew.

"She's just inside here." Sandshrew said. He walked up to the door, which had an sigh of a red cross hanging above it, and knocked.

In a few seconds, the door was opened by a Petilil.

"Oh, Sandshrew! Are you here to check up on your friend? And who are these people?" She asked.

"They're a Rescue Team."

"Were Team Windriders!" Lucario said.

"Oh my, a Rescue Team?!"

"Yeah... I got into a bit of trouble on my way back home. They helped me out of it."

"Well, you have our thanks." The Petilil said.

"We would like to see the Pokemon that Sandshrew brought in. Is it okay if we do?" Gardevoir asked.

"I dunno, let me ask the boss." The petilil walked back inside and down a hallway. She entered into a room at the end. After about a minute Lilligant slowly emerged from the room. She walked back towards the group.

"The Pokemon is okay. It's condition is not as critical as we had initially thought. You can see them if you want..."

The party followed Lilligant into the room. Lying on the bed was a strange pokemon. It was small in size with cream colored fur. It had very large bright orange ears that formed into "V" shape.

"I was unable to identify what species it is. I've never seen anything of the like before." Lilligant said.

Gardevoir closed her eyes in concentrated. Mentally, she reached out towards the strange Pokemon.

"It's a Psychic type." She said. "That much is clear."

"Could it be the one who was controlling the Fearow."

"Controlling the Fearow?" Lilligant asked.

Lucario explained to Lilligant the situation.

"Oh dear! That sounds dreadful. And you think that this little one might be the cause of that."

"No. The psychic presence I felt in the minds of the Fearow was not the same as this ones."

"Then who? And what is this one then?" Lilligant asked.

"I don't know." Gardevoir said. "Lucario, can you sense anything about it."

Lucario nodded and concentrated. He extended his senses, focusing on the strange Pokemon. Lucario cried out and stumbled back.

"What happened." Gardevoir asked.

"It's aura! It's overwhelmingly strong!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Hmm." Gardevoir looked at the creature closely. "What is it's condition now?"

"It looked hurt when we first found it, although it's wounds healed rapidly over the time it's been here. I still don't know why it hasn't awoken yet."

"Well for now there's one other thing I'd like to investigate. Sandshrew said that he found a strange object with the Pokemon. Is it here?"

"Yes." Lilligant turned to the Petilil. "Please fetch it."

The Petilil nodded and rushed off.

* * *

While the Petilil fetched the plate, the rest of the group moved back to the lobby. Gardevoir sat down in a chair as Petilil brought back a strange object. It appeared to be a stone plate, green in color. There was a strange engraving on it. She placed it on the table in front of Gardevoir.

"What's that?" Lucario asked. "I can't read it."

"It's written in an ancient language." Gardevoir said. "Here, I'll translate..."

_"When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate.  
The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate.  
Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One.  
Three beings were born to bind time and space.  
Two make matter and three make spirit, shaping the world.  
__The Original One breathed alone before the universe came._  
The powers of Plates are shared among Pokémon.  
The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds."

As Gardevoir finished reading, the runes on the plate began to glow. It took off into the air and flew out the door. From there, it floated out over Lilligant's garden.

"What it doing?" Lucario asked. He rushed out after it.

"Wait! It could be dangerous!" Gardevoir said and ran after him.

Garchomp, Lilligant, and Petilil followed.

"What's it doing?" Garchomp asked.

The plate had floated over the garden, the sun shining down on it. The light changed, shifting to a green aura that surrounded the plate. Then vines began to emerge from the sides of the plate, wrapping around it. The vines grew, turning into wood. Soon the entire plate was encased in wood. From there the wood began to grow, extending into arms and legs. Leaves began to grow on the arms. The plate had transformed in to some sort of creature made entirely of wood and leaves.

"W-what is that?" Lilligant asked.

The creature responded with a roar, and stomped towards the group.

"Get inside!" Lucario shouted. "We'll keep you safe!"

"Alright." Lilligant said nervously. She picked up Petilil and rushed towards her home. She shut the door and watched from the window.

The wood creature lifted up both hands and brought them down on Lucario. Lucario leaped aside as the ground shook from the impact. He leaped back towards the monster and shouted. "_Double Kick!_" striking the creature twice with powerful kicks, as it reeled back, Lucario landed, and then dashed forwards. "_Force Palm!_"

His blow knocked the creature off balance, sending it crashing to the ground. As it attempted to rise, Garchomp shouted "_Dragon Rush!_" and rammed the creature headlong into a tree. Garchomp was about to attack again when the creature grabbed Garchomp by it's horns and brutally headbutted him.

Lucario rushed into the melee, preparing to let lose another _Force Palm. _However, the creature shoved Garchomp back and then struck Lucario with a backhanded blow, sending him flying. It then turn and slammed garchomp down in a brutal doublehand blow.

"_Psybeam!" _Gardevoir shouted. The multicolored beam shot from her eyes, blasting into the monster. The creature roared in pain, and then swung it's fist. Razor leaves shot out from it's arms. Gardevoir ducked, as the leaves imbedded themselves fairly deep into a tree behind her. The creature then extended it's arm. Vines grew from it's wrist and wrapped around Gardevoir, lifting her into the air. The vines then slammed her into the ground right next to where Lucario had landed.

Next to her, Lucario rose, and then helped Gardevoir up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's no biggie. _Recover!_" Gardevoir's wounds healed.

"So what's the pl- DUCK!"

Both of them ducked as Garchomp was thrown towards them. Garchomp went sailing over their heads, landing with a loud crash. However, he easily stood up, tough as ever.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well whatever that thing is, it's obviously grass-type, so use moves that work against that. Garchomp, it hit's hard, so keep knocking it off balance. I'll attack from a range! Also, for protection, _Reflect!" _A protective barrier appeared over each member of the party.

"Got it! _Aura Sphere!_" A sphere of pure aura formed in Lucario's hand, which he fired at the monster. The sphere hit and exploded in a blue burst of energy. Before it faded, Lucario leaped forwards, and struck three more blows. "_Fire Punch! Poison Jab! Ice Punch!"_

He leaped atop the monster, leaping atop it's head, and then straight up into the air. As the creature reached up into the air after him, Gardevoir's eyes glowed. "_Psybeam!"_

The multicolored beam shot forwards, striking the wood creature. Before it could counter attack Garchomp dashed forwards ramming into the beast. "_Dragon Rush!_"

The creature was knocked on it's back. As it hit the ground, Lucario descended from his jump, and came down fists first, right into the creature's chest. "_Poison_ _Jab_!"

The creature trembled, as purple splotches appeared in it's body. "Hah! It's poisoned."

The creature suddenly glowed.

"Wha-"

"Get out of there Lucario!" Gardevoir shouted, but it was too late. The creature sat up, and a golden beam fired from it's head, striking Lucario head on. The beam blasted him back, sending him crashing into a tree and shaking the entire area.

Lucario slumped to the ground, unmoving.

"Garchomp! Hold it off!" Gardevoir said. She rushed over to Lucario.

"Come on... Please be okay..."

She shook him. Lucario moaned. "Five more minutes..."

"_Heal Pulse!"_

Lucario jolted awake. "What? What happened?"

"_Solarbeam_."

"Whoa, seriously? Ow..."

Gardevoir helped Lucario up.

"This thing is crazy!" Lucario said.

"Let's finish it then!" Gardevoir said.

"Right! _Aura Sphere!_" A glowing blue sphere struck the monster head on, releasing a cloud of blue smoke and energy.

Before the creature could recover, Garchomp shouted. "_Dragon Pulse!_"

A blast of gray colored energy fired from his mouth, impacting against the wood creature. At the same type, Gardevoir focused her mind.

"_Psychic!_" A wave of mental force slammed into the creature. It roared in pain, as the cracks in it's body widened.

"Now!" Gardevoir shouted.

"Got it! _Close Combat!_" Lucario rushed forwards, and leaped towards the cracks. He then proceeded to let loose an almost uncountable number of blows. The cracks widened, as wood chunks were sent flying away. Lucario finished off the combo with a powerful blow that sent the creature skidding backwards where it hit a tree. It remained standing for a few seconds, before collapsing to it's knees, and then to the ground, where it lay unmoving.

* * *

Lucario leaned over, catching his breath. "Is it... over?"

"I don't know..." Gardevoir said. She walked over to the creature, and carefully touched it. The creature twitched, and she leaped back, prepared to fight again. But instead of rising, the roots and vines that made up it's body shrank and withered. When the process was finished, all that remained was the green plate.

"What was that thing? Some kind of Pokemon?" Garchomp asked.

"I don't think so..." Gardevoir said. She picked up the plate. The runes on it still glowed, but nothing else happened.

The door to the healing center opened. "You guys are amazing!" Petilil shouted as she rushed outside.

"Heh! It was no prob-" Lucario froze. A feeling of dread came over him. The Petilil in front of him froze as well, an expression of confusion on her face. Lucario slowly turned, and saw that someone new had entered the clearing. They wore a thick cloak that made it impossible to tell what was underneath.

"Who are you?" Gardevoir asked.

"_Who I am is unimportant to you."_ The stranger said in a deep voice. "_However, you must know that I wish to acquire the Meadow Plate. It is a dangerous artifact, and I would hate for it to fall into the wrong hands."_

"The Meadow Plate? Is that what it's called?" Gardevoir asked.

_"Yes. As I said it's a very dangerous item, as you have no doubt seen for yourselves. I will take it off your hands so it will bring no more harm."_

"Um..."

"Gardevoir, don't trust him! I sense a dangerous aura!" Lucario shouted.

The reaction was immediate. The stranger shouted. "_Kinisis!"_

Lucario was lifted off the ground and hurled backwards, rolling along the ground. Garchomp leaped towards the stranger, claws outstretched. The stranger shouted. "_Kinisis!"_

Garchomp was lifted into the air, and sent flying towards Lucario, who barely avoided being crushed under Garchomps immense bulk.

"Take the plate and head back inside!" Gardevoir ordered. The Petilil nodded nervously and obeyed.

Now that all innocents were free from the field of battle, Gardevoir turned towards her opponent, who was watching the Petilil retreat.

"_Attempting to protect her. A meaningless effort."_

"Oh yeah?! We fought off a flock of Fearow, and beat a gigantic wood monster! I think someone here is overconfident!" Lucario boasted.

"_Foolish boy, you're well out of your league."_

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"No Lucario! Don't!" Gardevoir shouted, Sensing his intentions. But it was too late.

_"Extremespeed!"_

There was a blur of motion, a cloud of dust, and a loud _crash _sound. When the dust settled, Lucario was found smashed into a tree, having lost control of the move.

"This. Proves. Nothing." Lucario said, and then attempted to pry himself lose.

_"Pathetic."_

"_Dragon Claw!"_ Garchomp rushed towards the stranger, attempting to slash him. However the stranger raised a hand.

"_Signal Beam!_" A bright beam shot forwards slamming into Garchomp, knocking him back.

Gardevoir stepped out of the way of the falling Garchomp, and focused her mind on the stranger, about to fire a _Psybeam_. However, when she readied the attack, she felt a sudden pressure in her head. That pressure exploded into terrible pain. She collapsed to her knees, grasping her head in agony. Her vision went black, and then...

* * *

_She found herself floating in the air. It was night, and the sky was obscured by thick clouds. In the distance, Gardevoir could see something glowing. Almost effortlessly, she flew towards the light. When she arrived, she found a city engulfed in flames. She realized that the clouds above were actually smoke, billowing from the burning buildings. Screams sounded from the city, along with monsterous roars. And through it all, Gardevoir felt a strong sense of amusement and satisfaction..._

* * *

Lucario managed to pull himself free of the tree, and turned to see Gardevoir in pain.

"What did you do to her?!" He demanded.

"_Nothing, yet. Shadow Ball!"_ A black sphere fired towards Gardevoir, striking and senting her flying backwards.

"_Copycat! Shadow Ball!" _Lucario formed a similar sphere in his hands, and fired it towards the stranger. He sidestepped and then vanished.

"What?" Lucario looked about, but couldn't find any trace of him. Not even his aura.

"_Shadow Force!_" Lucario was struck from behind, and sent flying forwards, landing on his face and rolling across the field.

As he struggled to stand, Garchomp was lifted into the air, and slammed down on him, before being lifted into the air again, and hurled high into the air and let fall to the ground with a massive _Thud!_

Even through all his injuries, Lucario managed to shakily rise to his feet, glaring at the stranger.

"_Amusing, you still intend to fight, even though it's painfully obvious how outclassed you are._ _Well, I must admire your perseverance._"

The stranger held out his hand, and Lucario was lifted into the air and slammed into the side of a tree.

"_Not that it's going to get anywhere. Focus Blast!" _An enormous energy ball slammed into Lucario, sending up a huge cloud of dust. When the dust settled Lucario stood, mouth wide open in pain. He then collapsed to his knees, and then to the ground, unmoving.

Gardevoir awoke, just in time to see Lucario fall.

"No!" She shouted. The stranger turned towards her, but it was too late. "_Psybeam!"_

_"__Barrier!_" A transparent wall appeared in front of the stranger, blocking the attack. He then fired another _Shadow Ball, _striking Gardevoir head on and again knocking her to the ground.

As she rose again, she surveyed the area. Both Lucario and Garchomp were down. The most sensible thing to do would be to use... "_Recov-"_

She never got to finish the technique. Gardevoir was lifted into the air and held there.

"_I grow weary of this. The plate is mine. All who stand in my way will be destroyed."_

Gardevoir was hurled towards the healing center. She hit the front door, knocking it off it's hinges, flew through the lobby, and slammed against the wall at the end of the hallway.

Lilligant rushed over to her. "Oh my! Gardevoir, are you okay?!"

There was a sudden crashing sound, as the entire front wall of the healing center was blasted apart. The stranger floated inside. "_The Meadow Plate! Where is it?!"_

"You won't be hurting anyone anymore" Shouted Lilligant. "_Energy Ball!"_

The stranger sidestepped the attack, and then shouted. "_Pin Missile!"_

Stingers imbedded themselves in Lilligant, and she collapsed to the ground. The stranger tossed her aside, and floated towards the wounded Gardevoir.

"_Now, where is the Meadow Plate hidden?"_

As the stranger reached Gardevoir, he lifted her up. "_You will tell me where that Petilil went! Or I-"_

The stranger paused, and turned, looking into the room with the recovering Pokemon. "_Victini? What is Victini doing here?" _The stranger turned back to Gardevoir, and the slammed her against the wall! "_You will tell me why Victini is _here _of all places!"_

Suddenly, the stranger cried out in shock and pain as he was flung backwards, slamming into the table. Gardevoir sank to the ground, as she swore she saw Alakazam appear in front of her. Before she could examine this further, she blacked out.

* * *

_After almost a year of inactivity, I finally upload something to the site! And guess what! It's one of my old stories I thought I'd never work on again. So I just happened to get some ideas for this, and had to write it down. __Sorry about the infodump at the beginning of the the chapter, but I really needed to develop this world. It take place in it's own setting, and doesn't tie in with any of the other Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games._

_Also about this chapter, we finally get a hint at the plot, and introduce our villan. Who is he? You just have to wait to find out! Anyways, next chapter will explore more of the Hidden City._

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Dragonexx_


End file.
